ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Demon (Dragon Ball)
are evil creatures who enjoy using their power to torment, torture, and/or kill those who are weaker than themselves. In the ''Dragon Ball'' series, demons usually are humanoid-shaped, bulky, gray/green/blue, and have three toes on each foot. Many of them live in the Demon Realm. In Dragon Ball Fusions, they are considered part of the Offworlder race. Overview Demon Realm race Dabura comes from and is a king of the Demon Realm. It is a dimension separate from the main universe, located on the opposite side of their dimension, like the bottom side of a coin (more specifically, Daizenshuu 7 and the Super Exciting Guide books show it as being in the little pointy tip at the bottom of the snow globe that is the cosmos). While Goku is training for the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament, he visits a village located near the Demon Realm Gate, which is a portal to the Demon Realm. Evil beings from the Demon Realm come out of this gate and torment the village, and most recently Shula, the martial arts master of the Demon Realm, has kidnapped Princess Misa, so Goku goes to the Demon Realm and rescues her. Towa is the sister of Dabura and is a brilliant scientist from Demon Realm. Her creation Mira is an artificial being who is primarily made up of DNA from the Demon Realm race, though is also known to possess DNA from several other species. They have a son named Fu, who will have a big influence on the world when he grows up. There is no real name for Dabura and the other inhabitants of the Demon Realm. Daizenshuu 7's character dictionary simply lists Dabura and Shula as being of the . Devils In Dragon Ball, Devils (悪魔 Akuma) are a race indigenous to Hell and the most notable being Spike the Devil Man, the strongest of Fortuneteller Baba's fighters before Grandpa Gohan appears. Daizenshuu 7 slightly expands on this by noting that "devil" is not a general term for Hell's life-forms, but just designates Devilman's specific hellish race. Devils appear as enemies in Dragon Ball Online and Dragon Ball Heroes. One specific Devil is named Psidevilman. They work for the Dark Empire, with Psidevilman as a high-ranking member. Demon Clans |''Mazoku''}}—alternatively referred to as Evil Tribes—refer to several groups of evil aliens that appear in the Dragon Ball series. To be a Demon Clansman you must be pure evil, and Demon Clansmen possess certain properties that their race does not normally have—notably King Piccolo and his offspring possessed abilities that other Namekians did not, such as the ability to completely destroy a Flying Nimbus and stop people's spirits from going to Other World by forcing them to remain to dwell in the living realm. King Piccolo was also able to birth mutant offspring, and Lord Slug and his clan were shown to have developed a weakness to sunlight. However, if someone loses their pure evil attribute, they will cease to be a Demon Clansman, as displayed by Piccolo, who loses his Demon Clan status by the time of the battle with Raditz. Demon Gods The main antagonist of the movie Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle, Lucifer, is given the title of , though he is also mentioned to be a vampire in the English version,Back cover of Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle and is also referred to as being a Devil. Note that this is a different kind of Majin from Buu's race, since the second kanji means "god", instead of "person". Hirudegarn was once a Demon God before he was transformed into a Phantom Majin by the Kashvar wizards. The main antagonist of Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Demigra, is also referred to as a Demon God (Majin). The Dragon Ball Heroes game reveals that he turned into this state after gathering enough kiri. Demigra is also noted to be the God of the Demon Realm. Mechikabura turns numerous members of the Demon Realm race into Demon Gods. Majin The main in the series is Majin Buu and all of his forms. Buu is a being who exists since time immemorial and was awakened by the mage Bibidi. Buu is pink, can regenerate as long as even a single one of his molecules remain, and can absorb others to take on their powers and physical characteristics. In Dragon Ball Online, Buu creates himself a lover in the form of a female fission named Miss Buu some point after the events of the series, and by Age 1000 there is an entire subspecies of Majin descended from him and Miss Buu. There are other types of Majin too, such as Ozotto, the final enemy in Dragon Ball Z V.R.V.S., whose English name is "Ozotto the Super Monster", or the Phantom Majin Hirudegarn, who was originally a benevolent Demon God. Slug-jin The demonic inhabitants of Planet Slug who serve as soldiers in both the Frieza Force and Slug's Demon Clan. Demon Kai and Demon Supreme Kai Occasionally, there are Core Person who are born evil. Those delinquent Core Person are cast into the Demon Realm ruled by Demon Supreme Kai, where they live with the Demon Kai and are secluded from civilizations.Dragon Ball: Super Exciting Guide, 2009 Other ;Earthlings Ox-King is known as Gyūmaō (Ox Demon King) in the original Japanese version. ;Ogres The that appear in the series are, in the Japanese mythology, something of a mix between a demon and a troll. Ogre Demons first appeared in the series in Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle where they live in the Devil's Castle, located on the Devil's Hand, and under the leadership of Lucifer. With the exception of Ghastel, Lucifer's demons usually use machine guns and Rocket Launchers to attack their opponents. These demons are called Ogres. The Ogres who appear later in the series in Other World act as employees for and assist King Yemma in taking care of the Other World. ;Blood Rubies The Blood Rubies caused King Gurumes to take on a transformation into a demonic entity.Daizenshuu 6, 1995 ;Miniature Demons Miniature Demons appear in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. They are short demons and come in three types: Demon Denizens, Demon Mystics, and Demon Nobles. Their appearance suggests that they are members of the Makyan species, though they also bear some resemblance to the Demon Realm race. ;Fire Demons Fire Demons are a race of demons who appear in Attack of the Saiyans, they are fire-like specter demons who are known to inhabit several areas on Earth. They are powerful, and only three have ever been shown: Evil Flame, Demon Flame, and Furnace Flame. Notably, Evil Flame is shown to have the ability to possess certain people, as he possesses Chiaotzu, and possess great speed. ;Possessed A variety of beings can be turned into "demons" through possession methods / having their minds taken control of. People infected by the Black Water Mist are turned into members of the "Demon Tribe", and people who are taken under the influence of Manipulation Sorcery gain the Demon mark, becoming a - though this is merely a title and they do not become members of the Majin species. In the case of Yakon, he becomes a . Janemba is also capable of possessing people in a variety of ways. Their change varies depending on how he possesses or influences them. ;Saiyan The Legendary Super Saiyan or Legendary Saiyan state is that of a demon Saiyan who appears once every 1000 years.Dragon Ball Super chapter 38, "Universe 6's Last Resort" This form is only available to mutant Saiyans such as Broly, his non-canon counterpart, Bio-Broly, and Kale. ;Wizards Wizards (Madoshi) such as Bibidi and Babidi are known to utilize the Demon Realm as a hideout. ;Evil Incarnate In the movies, there is another demon: Janemba who appears in Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn. Janemba is a powerful demon and is evil energy taken physical form, as such, he is described as "the living definition of evil". Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle refers to Janemba as a Demon of Hell. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, he is referred to as the Angel from the Underworld. ;Universe 11 Demons are known to exist in Universe 11, one villainous demon was responsible for killing Jiren's parents and his master Gicchin. ;Mashenlong Demon Eternal Dragons are shown to exist in Dragon Ball Online, the most notable being Mr. Poko Poko, a Black Mashenlong. ;Mount Paozu Demons Lord Yao is a boar-like demon from Mount Paozu who appears in Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy and who calls himself the "Demon King". Three other demons live on Mount Paozu: Mamba - a humanoid demon, Susha - a frog-like demon, and Torga - a chicken-like demon. Known Demons ;Demon Gods *Users of the Demon God transformation. *Lucifer – A vampiric demonic deity and a Demon King who rules over Devil's Castle with an army of Ogres. Appears as the main antagonist of the movie Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle. *Hirudegarn – In his original form Hirudegarn was a Demon God who was worshiped on planet Konats. ;Demon Realm race Members of the Demon Realm race}} ;Devils Members of the Devil race}} ;Other Demons *Fire Demons – Flame-made demons who appear in Attack of the Saiyans. The three types are Evil Flame, Demon Flame, and Furnace Flame. *Miniature Demons – Short demons who appear in Attack of the Saiyans. The three types are Demon Denizen, Demon Mystic, and Demon Noble. *People influenced by the Black Water Mist *Jajan - A Demon who was sealed in an egg by Neko Majin Mix. ;King Piccolo's Demon Clan *King Piccolo (leader) *Mutated Nameks **Piano **Tambourine **Cymbal **Drum **Ukelele **Banjo **Organ **Harp **Mandolin **Bell **Marimba **Viola **Konga **Maraca **Other unnamed Demon Clan Namekians *Piccolo Jr. ;Dark Namekians ;Makyans Members of the Makyan race}} *King Gurumes – The blood rubies turn him into a demonic creature through a transformation. *Igor – Appears in the movie Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle. *Janemba **Janemba's Majin Vegeta - Created from pure evil energy. Has the appearance of the Saiyan Prince Vegeta. ;Lord Slug's clan *Lord Slug (leader) *Commander Zeeun, Angila, Wings, and Medamatcha *Gyoshu and Kakuja ;Ogre Members of the Ogre race}} ;Majin Members of the Majin race}} ;Mount Paozu Demons *Lord Yao *Mamba, Susha, and Torga ;Fusions *Daccolo Daimaoh (Dabura + King Piccolo) *Damira (Dabura + Mira) *Janenbu (Janemba + Kid Buu) *Majin Satan (Good Buu + Mr. Satan) *Towale (Towa + Arale Norimaki) *Towane (Towa + Gine) Video Game Appearances Demons are spectators in the Devil's Toilet battle stage in Dragon Ball Z 2: Super Battle. Fire Demons, Miniature Demons, and Majins (Gogyo Majin/Ensei Majin/Spring Majin) are enemies in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. A "Master of the Demon World" is mentioned by Dabura in his pre-fight dialogue with Super Janemba in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, saying that Super Janemba appears similar to this master. In addition to Mira and Towa, demons similar to Spike the Devil Man are enemies in Dragon Ball Online. In Dragon Ball Fusions, both Demons, Devils, and Majins are all classified under Offworlder along with the Core Person, for example Dabura, Towa, and Mira are all classified as Offworlder in Dragon Ball Fusions. The game also introduces original Demon characters such as former Demon Queen Mirayo, Demon Realm Idol Pipila, and the Devil Butor. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, it is confirmed by both Elder Kai and Slug himself that Slug leads a Demon Clan and he teams up with Towa and Mira, though does not get along with Mira due to perceiving him as a rival for galactic conquest as Mira is the current King of Demon Realm whom Lord Slug likely seeks to overthrow presumably in the hopes of gaining control over Demon Realm itself to expand his army. Additionally Majins are referred to as demons and the Majin Future Warrior can become a Pure Majin with Good Buu's help, though Good Buu reveals their is a risk of Majins losing their "heart" and becoming pure evil essentially turning them into another incarnation of Kid Buu. However the Warrior avoids this fate and manages to retain their "heart" in Pure Majin form allowing them to utilize Kid Buu's abilities while retaining their original personality. While training them as an Instructor Lord Slug is at first unable to tell the Majin Future Warrior's race and fails to recognize their demonic origin. However after watching them fight he notes their fighting style is close to that of a demon and realizes they are a Majin whom he states are legendary creatures of demonic origin. He had heard stories of all the planets destroyed by the original Majin Buu (whom Lord Slug mistakenly believes is the Majin Future Warrior unaware they are a descendant of the Good Majin Buu who inherited the power of Kid Buu which they can access via their Pure Majin form) and states he never thought he would ever encounter a Majin. Pleased by this revelation, he welcomes them to join his army pleased to add their legendary demonic power to its ranks. He notes that worlds that demons control are dictated by one rule, and one rule alone-only the strong survive as the weak must be culled from the herd while the strong live on which is how one builds a world with only the strongest warriors. This explains why denizens of demonic worlds like Demon Realm and Makyo Star are such powerful fighters as weaker demons are presumably weeded out by the stronger ones (it would also explain why demons like Garlic Jr. hoped to make someone like the pure hearted Gohan his subordinate in Dead Zone as he only spared Gohan as he was strong and had great potential, likely believing that the boys pure heart could be corrupted at least before he recognized Gohan as a threat). Lord Slug also notes that weaker demons cannot survive in the light without helmet and armor which he notes almost brings sympathy to his cold, dead heart presumably referring to his army as Lord Slug himself can handle being on both Namek, Earth, and Conton City without bring effected negatively by sunlight (as he does not wear his helmet in Xenoverse 2). However he notes that his Demon Clan has to plunge worlds in darkness as apparently most of his army are too weak to handle it (though this seems counter to demon philosophy of survival of the fittest presumably they are strong warriors when a world is plunged into darkness and Lord Slug prefers darkness due to his demonic nature as he considers darkness to be fundamentally stronger than light thus explaining this apparent contradiction) unlike himself (though this may be due to his Namekian physiology as Planet Namek has three suns which likely grants even the weakest demotic Namekians immunity from being weakened by sunlight as all known demonic Namekians are shown to be unaffected by it as it is likely an evolutionary adaptation, though Namekian have also have a strong tolerance for cold which may also explain Lord Slug's preference for cold dark worlds) and other powerful demons. Lord Slug mentions that demons tend to thrive in darkness indicating while some can handle it demons tend to prefer darkness which is shown by the Time Breaker's conquest of Earth in Age ??? which has dark skies. Lord Slug notes that the Namekian Future Warrior is not pure evil like himself and that they possess unusual power even for a Warrior-type and even suspects they have endless potential (which is potentially true as Guru draws out the warrior's potential several times and the warrior can also acquire Potential Unleashed through completing the final Advancement Test under Elder Kai) and he finds them to be an interesting case. Lord Slug claims that most of his techniques are demonic in nature (though this is debatable as one of the Super Skills he teaches is Evil Eyes can be utilized by Goku) and that one cannot master them unless evil resides within them. He also notes Majin and Namekians fight pretty well together and even wonders if the Namekian Future Warrior is part Majin. However he is disappointed that they are not a demon if they are any race except for Majin, though believes that if they stick with his army then the darkness inside them with come forth soon enough and then they will set out for the stars. After completing his training Lord Slug believes that darkness has taken root in their heart (which he refers to as the seeds of a powerful dark force) or they at least have a strong enough constitution to prevent their body from being torn to shreds, thus indicating it is possible for one to utilize demonic techniques if one is strong enough (which is likely the case as the Warrior is implied to be pure good and Earthling Future Warrior can ride a Flying Nimbus even after completing Lord Slug's training). In the Unknown History Saga, it is revealed that Towa rescued her brother Dabura from death at the hands of Majin Buu using the time scroll for Age 774 during her infiltration of the Time Nest shortly before her own death in Age ??? which results in Dabura seeking revenge on the Time Patrol. He gathers damage energy to power himself and his artificially created nephew Fu, the genetic son of Towa and Mira whom Dabura sees as his rightful heir as King of Demon Realm. Trivia *Besides the species, the term "demon" or "devil" has also been used as a descriptive term, usually to imply that the person being addressed as such was significantly inhuman in their actions and cruelty, beyond even that of a regular monster. On New Planet Vegeta, the Legendary Super Saiyan Broly uses the term devil to describe himself in response to Piccolo calling him a monster. The narrator refers to Cell as a "demented demon" during the cold opening of "Cell Returns" When angrily confronting Future Android 17 over the death of his son, an old man from Parsley City calls the Android a demon for the murder of his son. *Moro is based off western demons, specifically goat-like ones.Volume 11 Toyotaro interview Gallery References External links *Kanzenshuu Demon Guide Site Navigation Category:Dragon Ball races Dragon Ball